Various structures, like aircraft, have requirements for wire harnesses, fuel tubes, hydraulic tubes, electrical conduits, and other internal assemblies to have rigid support points at certain intervals. Currently, sheet metal fasteners are used to support the wire harnesses or tubes. The sheet metal fasteners generally are attached to the primary structure by drilling holes and inserting rivets. These holes reduce the life expectancy of the primary structure. Additionally, drilling holes and inserting rivets is time consuming and costly. Due to installation variations, mislocated sheet metal fasteners may cause clearance issues or other assorted problems during assembly of the structure.